eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeneas Pyrrhus
History Aeneas was abandoned at birth, left on the doorstep of a poor orphanage in Yazuac. All that is known about him is his name, Aeneas Pyrrhus, the name scrawled onto a piece of parchment tucked in his hair. As he grew up in the orphanage, Aeneas was curious, always ready for adventure, whether under the bed or to the local forge. As he grew up, he had a begruding respect for the empire that protected him and the orphanage, and loved the people at the orphanage, who he considered close family. When he got older, he decided to join the army, specifically the guard that went to Helgrind, in order to see the dragons. At Helgrind, Aeneas worked as a guard for a few months, until he was ordered to get something from the egg room of the base, where the dragon eggs were held. To the surprise of the Rider with him and Aeneas himself, one of the eggs hatched for Aeneas. The Riders then proclaimed that Aeneas and his new Dragon, Aiedial, the newest Rider of the Empire. For a few years Aeneas trained under the more experienced riders, untill he was allowed to go home to visit his family at the orphanage. Unfortunantly, tragedy followed. When Aeneas went back to Yazuac, he found the orphanage burned to the ground. Asking around, he found out the orphanage had been burned down and it's occupants killed because they were wrongly accused of treason. In a furious rage, Aeneas vowed to have revenge on those who had killed his only family. He went to Helgrind first, foolishly attempting to kill the other Dragon Riders. He was forced to flee when he and his dragon were heavily injured. Flying far, Aeneas and Aiedial finally crash-landed in the Hadarac Desert. Found by some of the Varden's soldiers, Aeneas and Aiedial were brought back to the Varden. Surprised at them not killing him for being a Dragon Rider of the Empire, he hadn't changed clothes, he joined the Varden to fight the empire. After a trip to Du Weldenvarden, where Rhounon helped him forge his Rider's Sword Kveykva, he returned to the Varden. Personality Aeneas is very calm, but when angered enough goes into a frenzy. He loves those he cares about, and helps protect the Varden to his very best. Even though he's only 17, he helps tutor new Dragon Riders that enter the Varden, teaching them about magic and thier connection to thier dragon. He loves kids, and often in his spare time is found taking care of them. Appearance Aeneas is 6'0" tall, muscular, and tall. Usually his sword is sheathed on his back, and he is almost always with his blue dragon, Aiedial. Weapons and Powers Aeneas' weapon is his Rider's Sword Kveykva. It generate electricity, and can shoot bolts of lightning at enemies, this is why Aeneas is called the Stormbringer. Powers: As a Dragon Rider, Aeneas has powerful control over magic and the ancient language. He can cast a variety of powerful magical spells, except for the seven words of death. He also can live forever as long as he doesnt get killed by injury or sickness. Aeneas' overall strength, stamina, senses, and the like have been enchanced. He can also see through the eyes of his dragon Aiedial, though they must be phisically in contact. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Varden